1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates a subsea connector that includes an adjustment ring that may be used to change the positional relationship between a spool body and a connector of a connector assembly. The change in the positional relationship may be used to vary the preload force applied to the subsea connector when secured to a wellhead member. One embodiment is a subsea connector assembly comprising a spool body rotatably connected to a connector having corresponding locking profiles. The locking profile may be a breech lock profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors of various types are used to connect equipment to subsea wellheads. A common type of connector used for production is a connector used to attach a spool body to the wellhead. Wellheads often are provided with a standard profile. One common type of wellhead profile is a H4 wellhead. Although the H4 wellhead is common, connectors may connect up differently to each H4 wellhead due to a number of reasons, including variances in manufacturing tolerances. Variances in the dimension tolerances of each component of the connector assembly can buildup in the aggregate causing the potential misalignment between the locking means of the connector and the locking profile of the wellhead.
Another potential problem exists in providing the proper angular alignment between the subsea connector and the wellhead. An exact alignment may be necessary if clean connections are to be made without damage to the components as they are lowered into engagement with one another. Further, the misalignment of components may cause the assembly to not be appropriately secured to the wellhead. Misalignment may also arise due to the manner in which the connector is bolted to the wellhead. A preload force is often desired on the components of the subsea connector when it is secured to the wellhead to put the components in the appropriate stress. The misalignment of the connector with respect to the wellhead may cause a decrease in the preload force on the subsea connector. The connection or adjustment of prior subsea connectors to achieve a desired preload force can take a significant amount of time, for example in excess of 10 hours.
FIG. 12 shows a prior subsea connector 300 that uses a connector 340 to secure a tubing spool 310 to a wellhead. The connector 340 is secured to the tubing spool 310 using a number of preloaded bolts 305 and nuts 306. The connector 340 and tubing spool 310 are assembled together to form a connector assembly 300 and then landed on the wellhead (not shown). A lock sleeve 350 actuated by a lock piston 360 is used to engage the lock profile of the wellhead with a lock ring 365. The connector 340 includes an unlock piston 370 and a secondary unlock piston 380 to move the lock sleeve 350 allowing the lock ring 365 to release from the wellhead lock profile. The positional relationship between the tubing spool 310 and the connector 340 of the connector assembly 300 is secured in place by the preloaded bolts 305 and nuts 306. The connector assembly 300 may then be landed on the wellhead with the lock ring 365 in alignment with a locking profile of the wellhead. Dimension tolerance buildup of the components and/or variations in the wellhead may cause the misalignment of the lock ring 365 with the locking profile resulting in a connection to the wellhead that may be tighter or looser than expected. This may lead to a lower preload force being exerted on the connector assembly 300 than desired. The positional relationship between the connector 340 and the wellhead can be varied by adjusting the many bolts connecting the connector 340 to the tubing spool 310. This readjustment of the connector 340 and spool body 310 can be a lengthy and difficult process requiring multiple readjustments of each bolt as well as multiple reconnections and disconnections from the wellhead until the proper alignment and thus, the proper preload of the connection assembly is achieved.
In light of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a subsea connector that may be easily adjusted to account for tolerance buildup and/or variances in the wellhead. It would also be desirable to provide a subsea connector that may provide a mechanism to easily adjust the preload force on the connector assembly when it is secured to a wellhead member. It would be further desirable to provide a subsea connector that can rapidly disconnected from a wellhead member. It would be desirable to provide a subsea connector that ensures the proper angular alignment when secured to a wellhead member.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the issues set forth above.